


Gallantry

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [97]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Written in response to the 'Great Episode Challenge' on Lj's Section VII.Challenge:In season two's "The Round Table Affair," Illya has been detained in the Ingolstein jail for a variety of crimes. To pass the time, he is reading from the Ingolstein Travel Guide to Linda, a woman in Communications. At one point she says, "Oh, Mr. Kuryakin, it sounds so romantic! I wish I were there with you" to which he answers, enthusiastically and without a hint of sarcasm, "So do I, Linda." The challenge is: Who is Linda and what is she to Illya?





	

It was like a scene from a Western when Illya stepped through the door, into Overseas Communications. The sudden presence of the blond, whom most of the women secretly favoured over his partner, caused them to momentarily pause.

"Is Linda working today, Jane?" he asked the nearest woman, awkwardly ignoring the attention he was getting.

"I'm sorry, Mr Kuryakin, but she called in sick today," Jane informed him. "To be honest, I think it's more to do with the ticking off she received yesterday."

Illya frowned. "What did she do?"

"From what I understand, she allowed a channel to remain open, unnecessarily, for more than hour."

As he left communications, Illya found himself plagued by guilt. He knew, without checking, that the incident was from when he was locked up in Ingolstein. It was he who had opened the channel, and had been overjoyed to find that it was Linda who had answered. They were supposed to have been on a date that night, but events had forced them to their plans on hold. The pair had talked until his battery failed, and Linda had said several times she wouldn't get into trouble if she didn't close the channel. Illya, who had been enjoying her virtual company, had urged her to stay on the line.

"Why so glum, chum?" Napoleon asked as Illya entered the office.

"I think I got Linda into trouble,"

Napoleon's eyebrows shot so far up his forehead, they almost disappeared.

"Do you want to clarify that?" he said carefully.

Illya looked at him with bafflement before realising what he'd just said. Napoleon's heart-rate returned to normal after his partner explained what he'd actually meant.

"I shall rectify it."

With that, Illya marched back out of the office, and straight to Mr Waverly's. The Old Man was just finishing a telephone conversation when Illya entered.

"Can I help you Mr Kuryakin?" Waverly asked, picking up his pipe to light it.

"Linda Mulligan is not to blame for keeping the channel open for too long," Illya stated. "It was entirely my doing."

"Whilst I admire your gallantry, young man, Miss Mulligan is still, at least, partially at fault."

"May I ask what form of reprimand she was given?" Illya requested.

"Not that it is any of your concern, she received a verbal warning," Waverly told him. "Given your admission and acceptance of half the blame, I shall have the warning expunged from her record. However, as an agent, you should know better than anyone how important it is to keep the channels clear of unnecessary traffic. I am not going to give you any kind of reprimand this time, but please refrain from using your communicator for personal communications."

"Yes Sir, thank you."

…..

A few hours later, rather than heading home, Illya made his way to Linda's apartment. Along the way, he'd picked up flowers, chocolate, and wine. He rang the bell and waited. When the door opened, Illya was confronted with sight of a red-eyed Linda. She'd obviously been crying most of the day.

"Prosti Menya (Forgive me)," he began. "I am sorry you were reprimanded because of me, but I have set things right for you."

He explained what he had done and asked her for her forgiveness a second time.

"Oh Illya, there's nothing to forgive," she told him. "I could have closed that channel at any time, but I was enjoying the sound of your beautiful voice. Come on inside. We'll open that wine, and you can tell me more about Ingolstein."


End file.
